


Pieces

by Avaari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the two boys with the shared soul and the fate of the world held within a handful of golden pieces





	Pieces

 

 **PIECES:**  for the two boys with the shared soul and the fate of the world held within a handful of golden pieces

> **I.** _lindsey stirling_  - SHATTER ME (FEAT. LZZY HALE) |  **II.** _avril lavigne_  - MOBILE |  **III.** _rachel platten_ \- FIGHT SONG |  **IV.** _gotye_ \- IN YOUR LIGHT |  **V.** _of monsters and men_ \- KING AND LIONHEART |  **VI.** _snow patrol_ \- YOU’RE ALL THAT I HAVE |  **VII.** _john rzeznik_ \- I’M STILL HERE |  **VIII.** _aloe blacc_ \- WAKE ME UP |  **IX.** _sarah mclachlan_ \- IN YOUR SHOES |  **X.** _taylor swift_ \- RIPTIDE |  **XI.** _the lighthouse and the whaler_ \- IRON DOORS |  **XII.** _alanis morissette_ \- GUARDIAN |  **XIII.** _city and colour_ \- HARDER THAN STONE |  **XIV.** _five for fighting_ \- 100 YEARS |  **XV.** _lifehouse_ \- YOU AND ME |  **XVI.** _radical face_ \- WELCOME HOME |  **XVII.** _lauren aquilina_ \- KING |  **XVIII.** _bastille_  - HAUNT |  **XIX.** _jimmy eat world_ \- HEAR YOU ME |  **XX.** _dido_ \- THIS LAND IS MINE

* * *

 

resources: [mangacap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmangafox.me%2Fmanga%2Fyu_gi_oh_duelist%2Fv09%2Fc081%2F18.html&t=MjFiYjExNmFiOGVhOTEyZjA2ZDIzNzEzNjdjYjY5ZDViNjY2MDU1NSw1amhGUWxDTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F120975577885%2Fpieces&m=0) from [mangafox](http://fanfox.net/), screencap by me


End file.
